Night Pleasures
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: The queues were taking too long. Again. So, instead of waiting, our impatient summoner decides to take a quiet vacation to the Ionian hot springs. Little does he know, that what he finds there will be exactly the opposite of quiet.
1. Meet'n Greet

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Night Pleasures

Chapter One

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The bright warm sun sank into the horizon, as night fell over the quiet city of Ionia. The sound of quietly rushing water could be heard along with the quiet chirps of wild nature. Ionia was usually a place of relaxation, and peace but it had become quite a popular place when they recently discovered a natural hot spring. Some clever fellow had taken it upon himself to build a resort of some sort around it.

The Ionian hot springs were wildly successful and people gathered from all over Valorean to take a relaxing vacation. Many summoners also took delight in traveling there. That was precisely why I was there. Now, being a summoner wasn't so taxing, but we all felt the need to get away once in a while. The higher-ups had just introduced a new champion into the League and everybody was clamouring to get into a summoning chamber.

The waits took hours.

So, I decided to take a lovely trip to the springs...

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

I stood in front of the quaint place, my light bag by my side. There really wasn't much for me to pack, for all I wore were robes. The sweet smell of lilacs filled the air as I slid open the sliding door to the lobby. I strode in quickly, and gazed around, taking in my unique surroundings. Large potted plants were standing in the corners of the large room, while crisp green leaves were draped everywhere. A large wooden desk stood in the middle like an island and a tired look ing woman stood behind it. Her hair was greying and her hands were clasped together. She had a serious look on her wrinkled face that evaporated into a smile as soon as she saw me.

"Welcome, to Ionia Hot Springs! How may I help you?" Her voice was soft, like rain.

"I'd like a room for one night, please." I replied curtly, feeling my lips curve into a light smile.

"No problem!" She smiled as she rustled some papers around on the counter. A look of worry crossed her face for a split second. "Unfortunately, we're out of single rooms so you'll have to share one with another tenant. We will definitely be putting a screen between the two of you for privacy. I apologize, and understand if you no longer wish to stay with us."

Well there was really no harm, so I agreed. She beamed at me before taking me to my room down the hall. "Enjoy your stay with us!" I pushed open the door and stepped into the room. A large paper screen stood in the middle of the room. A door was located in the side. I'll probably have no need for it. The screen was incredibly thin, I noticed as I dropped my bag. No matter. Sighing, I changed out of my summoner robes into a bathrobe. I grabbed a towel and headed out of my room towards the springs, looking forwards to a relaxing soak.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Ahhh…" I moaned as I stepped into the incredibly hot water, feeling my nerves and muscles relax. The steam was thick, and it made everything seem very white. I could make out another figure in the bath, but I thought nothing of it. Sitting back, I soaked in the water, trying to evaporate my worries. Relaxing as the springs were, they were, unfortunately, quite boring. My eyes soon wandered to the other person. I automatically assumed that it was a male because, well, I was in the male bath after all.

For some odd reason, I continued to watch the man that was partly hidden by the steam. He stood up, and a large splash of water followed him. That's when I noticed he had boobs.

He didn't have large man-breasts, no. He had the most beautiful, perky, round, and succulent breasts. This obviously was no man. Why in the world was a woman in the male bath?

The stranger lifted her long, orange-y hair as she ran a hand absent-mindedly over her ample bosom. She seemed not to notice me, and I was thankful. I watched this all as I became painfully aware of my completely hard penis.

"Shit." I muttered to myself as I looked down. My fully erect length poked a bit out of the water and that wasn't good.

The woman had now grabbed a washing cloth and was scrubbing herself with it. She bent down to fully wash her long, carrying legs, and in the process stuck out her peachy ass. I took all of my self control to stop myself from going over there, and just taking her, right on the spot. I still couldn't see her face, as the steam shrouded it from my vision.

"Oh damn…"

Who was this beauty?

I had to find out.

* * *

:) Chapter two might have the lemon... Not sure.

Review if you liked it!

Cheers.


	2. Well, What Have We Here?

The summoner in this story is slightly more perverted / bold than the other stories for some reason ;; I apologize.

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Night Pleasures

Chapter Two

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

She continued to wash herself sensually, arousing me further at an alarming pace. I could not tear my eyes away, no matter how I tried. Involuntarily, I moved closer towards her, and closer still. My body moved itself until I was so close to her, I was just an arm's reach away.

She obviously noticed me, and was now just showing off her body to me. Her hands touched herself everywhere, pushing out her assets.

_So she wants to play. I can do that. _Spurred on by a call coming from below my waist and her actions, I stood up quickly and pressed her back against mine. "Ah!" She squealed, completely surprised. "What are you doing?" Her voice was strong, and demanding.

I didn't answer her.

My eager hands roamed across her stomach and her completely exposed breasts. Short, heavy breaths emitted from her, as the scent of her vaginal juices filled the air. I buried my hands in her breasts, pulling and rubbing. Her cheeks grew rosy as I touched her, the steam making us both feel lightheaded.

"Stop it!" She yelled, but I knew better.

"Don't tell me you're not enjoying it…" Obviously, she couldn't deny that. She still struggled to get away.

Lowering my hand, I teased her soaking womanhood as I massaged her breast with my other. A groan escaped my eager lips. "If you don't stop, I'm g—" She was interrupted when I pushed a finger inside her, coaxing a flurry of moans.

"You're going to?" I sensually whispered into her ear, sending a shiver through her body.

"I'm going t- aughhh!"

She let out another piercing scream as I thrust deeper. My fingers were thoroughly covered with her juices. I pulled out, and licked them, savoring the taste. Then I returned inside her, pushing aside her nether lips. I curled my finger quickly, leaving her breathless. Her breasts flounced as she groaned and leaned against my heated body.

"Oh Demacia!" She cried out, her voice jumping octaves.

Liquid continued to spurt out of her, coating my hands. I felt her breath quickening, and her heart racing. _Hnn. Maybe I'll tease her. _I thought, as I pulled out of her abruptly. As soon as my hand came out of her, she whirled around to glare at me for I had driven her to near orgasm and stopped. Intentionally, of course. That's when I recognized her.

Leona.

Before I could move, she pushed me back. I fell against the rock, my body exposed to her. A mischievous look crossed her face as she stalked towards me.

"You want me?" She asked in that powerful, demanding voice of hers. I nodded fiercly, excited. What was she going to do? She had a look of intense concentration on her face, one that was mysterious yet enticing.

My question was answered when she reached out a hand and stroked my throbbing penis. Leona was strong, and bold. Her soft touch sent bolts of white hot pleasure through my body, leaving me breathless.

"How do you like this?" She asked me as an uncontrollable moan escaped my mouth. She smirked, satisfied. Drops of pre-cum burst from my member, and it mixed with the hot water below. Leona stopped and using a finger, she gathered some of the sticky liquid on her finger. She lifted it to her plump, awaiting lips, and licked it enticingly.

"Mmm…" She murmured quietly, "Delicious." The word rolled off her tongue lazily, making it sound sultry. Her hand then returned to my awaiting length. Her hand covered the slightly wrinkled skin and she moved it in a vigorous and quick manner. She watched me, and smiled as I writhed in pleasure.

Leona suddenly let go of me, and the steam hit my length, keeping it warm. Before I could react, the voracious beauty in front of me lowered her head and enveloped me inside her mouth. Leona's wet tongue explored the tip of my blue penis, taking me in her whole. I could feel liquid spurting out form the tip and she swallowed it as she continued to lick.

A needy heat grew inside me, as I sat back, feeling the pleasure building. With one hand, I took hold of her head and pushed her onto me faster and faster. Her head bobbed quickly as my penis pulsed under her masterful and incredibly skilled mouth.

Her crisp orange hair flew all around her body and it ticked my chest. Leona's perky breasts heaved as she continued to deep-throat me.

"Ah…" A groan escaped my mouth as I felt my orgasm rising. It rose quickly, and furiously. Her mouth moved faster and faster as my body felt hotter and hotter, her moans grew louder and louder, her breasts bouncing up and down and up and down and—

She stopped.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed, angered that she had left me there at such a pinnacle point.

"You did it to me." She smirked, as she licked her wet, juicy lips. "Oh and next time, get your gender straight." She straightened up, and grabbed her towel as she covered herself up. Leona stalked out, her hips swinging from side to side.

_Dammit. _I got up, and followed her out, making sure to check which spring I was in. I really had gone to the wrong bath. _Ugh. Whatever._

_I'll find her again._

_And I'll punish her for today. Oh, I'll punish her good…_

* * *

Chapter twooooo :D This isn`t done. Not even close. Stay tuned for more smutty goodness :) Review if you enjoyed it ;D

Keep reading!..

Cheers.


	3. Dreaming

Chapter three is out :D

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Night Pleasures

Chapter Three

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Not wanting to return to my room, I decided to take a look around the resort. It was rather late now, but it didn't matter to me. The convenience shops were open 24/7, but everything was over- priced and as I didn't have a job or anything, I didn't have much on me.

I shuffled outside, sliding open the paper door. Quietly, night birds chirped and people talked. A black creature ran quickly across my feet, startling me. "Eep." A small squeal escaped my mouth as I drew back quickly from the animal.

The loud sound of rushing water filled my ears as I walked outside, finding nothing of interest. A young couple passed by me, their voices cheerful and happy as they chatted about champions in the League.

"You know, I heard that Leona is also at this resort!"

"Ooh, don't you dare go after her!" She gave her partner a gentle slap.

I chuckled gently as I headed inside, to where my warm, comfy bed awaited me.

My footsteps echoed as I walked down the long hall to my room, noticing that there was barely anyone awake at this hour. I found my room and unlocked it quietly, not wanting to disturb whomever I was sharing a room with. It was late after all, and they might have been asleep.

The light was turned on when I entered the room, as I quickly hurried to my bed and changed into my sleeping clothes. Which was nothing. I scrambled into my bed and pulled the warm, soft covers over my nude body. I flicked my lights off, while theirs remained on. Through the thin screen, I could see the other person. They stood up, and looked to be changing. The body looked familiar, as I discovered it was a woman.

She seemed to be wearing a robe and untied it as she dropped it, letting it fall softly onto the floor. My perked ears heard the quiet thump of the robe and then, the rustling of her searching for something in a large bag.

"Oh for the love of Ionia…" She murmured. "Where is my shirt?" I recognized her voice. _Leona._

She stood up, naked, and I could see her breasts heaving as she tried to find her nightshirt. Her tousled hair flew all around her body, and I felt an erection building. Her long arms were crossed across her body, as she huffed as sigh.

"Oh shit." I muttered as I tried to calm my cock but I knew it was in vain. So I kept watching. Leona seemed to give up a few minutes later. "I guess I'll just sleep like this." I heard her say. With a heavy sigh, she turned off her light and clamoured into bed.

The Radiant Dawn was soon fast asleep, and I could hear her snoring quietly. For some reason, I just could not fall asleep. I wanted to feel myself inside her, and I wanted to feel her caress me… Her luscious breasts pushed against my body, her womanhood, wet and creamy, and her soft body, waiting for me to enter her and to make her scream.

I was absentmindedly touching myself as I had these thoughts, my hand running down my long length. But… I was interrupted by a moan. "Ahhh…" Her sharp voice punctured my thinking. I perked my ears, waiting. "Ooh… Right there, yes…" Was I losing my mind? What was I hearing? Was she touching herself? Thoughts raced through my mind.

"Hah, summoner!" She screamed out, her breaths shallow and quick.

"Leona?" I whispered. She didn't answer. _Must be a wet dream. Or she could be hurt…_ My blood boiling, I got up out of bed and stumbled to the door of the screen. I pushed it open, not knowing what I'd find.

Leona's beautiful body lay on her bed, with the covers barely covering her naked chest. She wore nothing, save for pure white pantie which were clearly completely soaked. The smell of her vaginal juices entered my nose, arousing me further.

My eyes raked across her fair body, as beads of sweat dripped down her face which was contorted into an expression of concentration. Her hands were on her stomach as she groaned and writhed.

"Summoner…"

"Yes?" I replied instinctively, while the fact that she was dreaming slipped from my mind.

"T-touch me." Her voice was deep and seductive, but I had morals. I wasn't about to touch a sleeping woman! "Ahh…" She moaned out, and with her hands, she grabbed me and pulled me down onto her. Guess I had forgotten that I had been sleeping nude.

Before I could react, her powerful hands grasped my length and Leona began to slide her fingers along my manhood. I couldn't help it – I moaned.

"Leona…" I muttered her name.

"Such a shame… This is just a dream…" She murmured sleepily, indicating that she was lucid. "I want you inside me… We have no time to waste." She slowly got up, her hands still holding my hard penis. Her eyes were half closed, in a dreamy state. "Mmm… You're so big."

It was as if she were a completely different person. But I wasn't complaining. I I moved my hands and cupped one of her magnificent breasts, my lips hungry. They were plump, and soft. The cold air perked her nipples, making them hard to the touch.

Her breaths sharpened as I lowered my mouth, capturing one of the peaks in my mouth. My tongue swirled around it as my hand roamed her picturesque figure. Leona shuddered under me, as my tongue worked its magic.

"Inside me…" She sensually breathed as she guided my length to her entrance. She hooked her long legs on my waist…

And I pushed in.

* * *

I'm sorry D: I would love to include more of the lemon but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer :(

Cheers!


	4. The Dawn has Arrived

Oh finally. It's up :)

* * *

League of Legends Fanfiction

Night Pleasures

Chapter Four

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The second I entered her, her eyes flashed open. A fear entered my heart. She was awake. But she still seemed to be in a dreamy state. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Augh…" She moaned loudly as her legs tightened around my waist.

"Do you like that, Leona?" I whispered as I dove into the crook of her soft neck, gently biting it. I pushed in, and pulled, watching her reaction. She shut her eyes as she clutched onto me, enjoying the moment. A groan escaped my lips as I stared into her beautiful face.

She nodded. "Yes, summoner…" She moved her hips as I continued to push myself inside her. The sweet scent of her juices aroused me as I held tightly onto her welt-built bod, feeling each move she made. Her walls contracted on my cock, her hands gripped tighter, her feet dug into my back and her hair flew all around her face, framing it.

I screamed out her name as I pounded into her, my pace growing with each second. My cock throbbed in pleasure as her inner walls pulsed. Her eyes firmly settled upon mine. "You're so real…" She muttered as she dropped her hand to the tip of her pussy, rubbing it as I progressed. Her face strained as she thrusted her hips to my rhythm.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Leona's legs unhooked off my back and her feet dug firmly onto the ground. She propelled herself up in a sitting position as she kept her eyes shut. Her long arms shook as moans erupted from her bosom. A smile formed on my face as I leaned forward, burying myself in her mounds. My hands wrapped around her thin waist as she shook her chest.

"Mmm…" I moaned as her warm mounds bounced around my face. Her back arched as she flung her head back, her flaming hair fluttering.

Leona started to pant. "Summoner… Oh, summoner, make me come!" She erotically breathed out, her voice shaking. Clear juices began to drip out of her, and I could tell that she was close to climax. "Ahh!" Her silvery cum coated my penis thoroughly with a sticky sheen. My brow furrowed as I increased my pace.

"Yes!" I shouted as a hot feeling grew in my cock. Hot seed spurted out of the round tip as I pulled out. Semen poured onto her body as she closed her legs.

"If only this were real…" She sighed gently.

"But it isn't." I goaded her on.

"I've imagined doing this to you…" Leona breathed out .I shivered as I imagined what it could be. "Stand up." She commanded. I obeyed obediently as I watched her movements. The Radiant Dawn got onto her knees as a naughty look crossed her face.

"Hmm~" She uttered an uncharacteristic giggle. Her soft hands brushed along my length as she began to envelop it within her large breasts. Hot damn, tit fuck! Leona shot me a sultry look as she rubbed her mounds.

"Ahh…" A groan escaped my mouth. I began to thrust, and she opened her mouth. She licked her lips before lowering her tongue to my tip. "Hmm." She licked the very top as she massaged her breasts around my extremely painfully erect manhood. "Do you like that?" She whispered before giving me another long, exhilarating lick, all around me.

"Incredibly so." I managed to breathe out through the ecstasy. "Don't stop." I began to move my hips, thrusting into her breasts. A hot feeling grew in my groin and it began to escalate quickly. A bit of pre-cum leaked out of my top, the clear liquid falling onto her right boob.

"Cum for me…" She murmured.

"I'd love to."

She planted a couple kisses on my manhood, making it grow hotter. With a groan, cum spilled out of me onto her great, round tits, covering them with the sticky liquid. Leona licked the remaining drops off my hungry cock. Her legs were spread wide and her face was sweaty.

Leona slid a soaked finger in her mouth and pulled it out with a loud pop/ There was a sultry look on her face. Then, I couldn't resist it any longer.

Reaching in front of me, I pushed her gently onto the mattress. I moved forwards onto her, quickly landing a couple small kisses around her jawline. Leona's breasts bounced as she gripped my arms tightly.

I lightly turned her over onto her side and I spooned her, my once again erect penis shoved against her body. "Are you ready?" I mumbled against her skin, my breath hot. Slowly, I pushed into her tight little pussy.

"Haah!" She moaned as I reached over her body to her clit. Her soft skin grazed mine as I rubbed her gently. Beads of sweat trickled down her slender body as I continued to thrust into her deeply, burying myself up to the balls.

I landed light, sweet kisses wherever I could reach and it only increased her pleasure, as I had intended. I could feel every move she made, every moan she uttered, every heavy breath she took, and every shiver that ran itself through her tight body. I released her aching clit and moved to her supple breasts as I pounded myself into her. My rough fingers found her hard nipple and I pinched it lightly, coaxing a loud moan out of her.

"Are you cumming yet, baby?"

"Haa, yes!" She screamed out as I pounded into her sweet spot ruthlessly. Her arms reached behind her and gripped my waist tightly .I rested my chin on her shoulders as I thrust.

"Oh, Leonah!"

"S-s-" She didn't have time to finish before she had what seemed to be like the orgasm of her life. "Summoneeeeer!" She shrieked out, dragging the vowel long and loud. Leona let go of my body and turned to face me. She had adopted a satisfied look on her face.

"Oh summoner. It's sad that when I wake up… You won't be _here…"_ Her voice trailed off at the end as she fell asleep. I gently got up and tried to go back to my part of the room when I knocked over a bottle of pills. On closer inspection, they turned out to be sleeping pills.

No wonder she thought she was dreaming.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Sunlight filtered in from the partially open blinds. I blinked and yawned as I slowly sat up, stretching. I put on my robes and I brushed my teeth. All the while, I could hear no movement from the girl next door. I slid open the door to my room and walked out into the sunny hallway. At the front desk, Leona was already there, doing what seemed to be like checking out.

"Morning." I greeted courteously. She nodded in reply. I handed the desk clerk my keys and hurried after her retreating back.

"So, Leona, how did you sleep last night?" I asked her, wondering if she still thought of it as a dream.

"I…" She blushed.

"Hm?"

"I did have the most_ fantastic _dream."

And after that, not another word she would speak.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it... Keep your eyes peeled for a new story I'm working on involving MF and some naughty pirates ;)

Cheers!

Serenity.


End file.
